As the Internet has increased in popularity, user demand for web and web-related services has grown. Certain current systems that provide web-related services may authenticate users requesting the services in order to prevent abuse of the systems. For example, a user attempting to register for an email account may be prompted to enter text in a GUI in response to a displayed CAPTCHA (completely automated public Turing test to tell computers and humans apart) test. The test may eliminate some abuses by bots imitating human users, but may be ineffective in preventing human users from abusing the web services.
Other systems that provide web-related services may authenticate users requesting the services by requesting the users record information displayed on the screen. The system may then send the user mail through the postal service and require the user to fill in a form using the previously recorded information. While this may provide a disincentive to malicious or mischievous users who attempt to abuse the system, it may be inconvenient and slow for legitimate users.